


In bed with the dead

by JustSagan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, King - Freeform, Necrophilia, Night, Sex, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: On a nice quiet night in Stormwind, something unexpected happens.





	In bed with the dead

It was a nice, quiet night in Stormwind.

Shopkeepers were closing up their shops for the night, night guards were patrolling the city, Warlocks were doing some dark edgy Warlock shit, and King Varian was talking with some of his night guards to make sure everything was well in his fine city.

"All is well in Stormwind sir. You have nothing to worry about." The night guard said proudly.

"Good, I will now be going to my bedchamber. I will see you all tomorrow."

Varian then walk to his chambers while the night guards went off to patrol for the night.

When Varian Get to his chamber, he closed his door and prepared for bed… However…

"Hello… Varian…"

Varian quickly turned around to see who had said that, and to his shock he saw a familiar Elf… Thing… laying on his bed.

"Windrunner! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh nothing… I just thought I would stop by…"

"Don't play games with me! I know you! I know you are up to no good!"

"Hmm… Games? How is this for a game?"

"What are you…"

Varian stopped talking when he noticed that Sylvanas was taking her clothing off.

"What… What is the meaning of this!"

Varian said as he was trying to remain calm.

"Why don't you come over here and find out.."

Sylvanas said in a seductive tone.

"I… I… I guess…"

Varian then walked over to Sylvanas, and begin to take his clothing off. When he was finally completely nude, Sylvanas seemed very impressed with his features.

"My Varian… You have built up quite the body, haven't you?"

Sylvanas said as she began to rub his body.

"Yes Windrunner, and you also have quite a good looking body… Considering you are a walking corpse."

Sylvanas ignored his comment, and began to work her way to his "sword".

"Ahh, nice and big… I wonder if I can fit it in my mouth..."

Without pause, Sylvanas got on her knees, and began to suck Varians cock.

"Windrunner, your mouth is very… Cold…"

Windrunner was to focused on sucking his cock to even care about what he said.

"What was that? You want more?"

Sylvanas then stood up, and pushed Varian on his back.

"Then i'll give you more…"

Sylvanas crawled onto Varian, and then stuck his dick into her pussy.

"How does that feel… Varian?"

"It feels…"

As Sylvanas was letting Varians guild member into her dungeon, he felt that something was off.

"Windrunner, get off of me!"

Varian then threw Windrunner off of him, and began to inspect his rod, and what he saw...

"AHHH! MAGGOTS!"

There were maggots crawling on Varians johnson.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!"

All Varian could do was scream as he tried get the maggots off of his pickle.

"Don't worry Varian! They only eat dead flesh."

Sylvanas said as she ran over to assist him.

"Here, ill squish them!"

Sylvanas then began to squash the maggots with her hands. After about 10 seconds, the maggots were dead.

"There… All better…"

Sylvanas said with a smile on her face. Unfortunately, as Varian looked down a his hotdog, he noticed that there was a lot of maggot blood on it. This caused him to puke on Sylvanas.

"Ahh! Varian! That's… Thats…"

Sylvanas then puked on Varian.

Varian was disgusted with all of this, and just wanted to get himself clean.

"I… I need to get to the bathroom!"

Varian then started to run to the bathroom, but unfortunately, as he began to run he slipped on some of the puke, and fell on the ground. Landing on his fully erect penis.

"MY DICK! MY DICK!"

Varian screamed out in pain.

Sylvanas stared at him for a second. She wanted to help him up, but everything she had done so far had only made things worse. However her train of thought was interrupted by Anduin and two royal guards kicking the door open.

"Father! Are you… FATHER!"

Anduin ran to his father, and began to heal him. The royal guards on the other hand turned their attention to Sylvanas.

"What have you done to him you monster?!"

"I… I was just… I…"

Sylvanas then broke into to tears, and then proceed to run by the guards, and out of the room.

She ran through city naked, and cover in vomit, which caught the attention of the Warlocks, who did not know how to respond to this.

She of course made it out of Stormwind. Mainly do to the fact that no one wanted to go after a naked, puke covered, maggot filled corpse.

Back at the chambers, the royal guards had escorted Anduin out of his fathers room.

"It's ok Anduin, your father will recover."

The royal guard said. Trying to comfort Anduin.

"I guess… It's just… Never mind… I'm just going to head to bed…"

Anduin said in a defeated tone as he walked into his room.

…

The next day…

…

The citizens of Stormwind had gathered around to listen to the Warlocks. The Warlocks explained how they had saw a puke covered Sylvanas Windrunner running naked through the streets last night, and that she must have been responsible for their kings injury.

Meanwhile, Varian was sitting at his throne, next to his son, and Greymane. Varian sat there, saying nothing.

"Varian, everything will be ok… It will heal"

Greymane said, trying to cheer Varian up. However Varian said nothing, and just stared at the cast on his dick.

"We understand… We will let you be… Come on Anduin."

Greymane and Anduin then left Varian to himself.

"Your father will be ok Anduin… He just needs time to recover."

"I know… It's just… Why does dad get all the bitches?"

Greymane was shocked that Anduin had said this… But he understood why he had said it.

"So Anduin… You want to get bitches?"

"Yes Greymane."

"Well then…"

Greymane then shifted into his Worgen form.

"Alright Anduin! Let us go get some… Bitches!"

Anduin and Greymane then ran off to go find some hot Worgen bitches.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!


End file.
